As for test tubes used for containing blood, samples of animals, plants, and chemicals for the purpose of clinical examination, biochemical investigation, etc., information about testees or test targets is manually and directly recorded onto the respective test tubes one by one before actual samples from the testees or the test targets are put into the test tubes, thereby preventing the test tubes from being accidentally switched due to the careless mistake of a worker after the actual samples from the testees or the test targets have been put into the test tubes.
Meanwhile, the type of the test tube used for collecting blood from the testee is dependent on the amount, test type, etc. of the collected blood. In cases where a large variety and quantity of blood collection test tubes are treated at general hospitals, institutes, laboratories, etc., mobility for cryogenic storage of the blood collection test tubes is improved by using a pallet on which the same type of test tube in quantities of about 100 to 200 can be loaded.
It takes workers considerable time and effort to record information on the various, numerous test tubes. During the repetition of such work it frequently occurs that information is wrongly recorded.
Moreover, recent use has been made of a device for automatically preparing test tubes, which selects a desired one from a bench of test tubes before the corresponding sample such as blood is put into the test tube, and then attaches a label, which is printed with information about a testee or a test target such as characters or a bar code, to an outer surface of the selected test tube. When using this conventional device, above all, the worker must sort the numerous test tubes one by one, and then load them onto the device. Further, a transfer device and a labeling device must secure flexibility so as to be able to cope with various test tubes. To this end, the transfer device is equipped with a gripper, which results in complication of mechanical configuration, increase in volume, and requires considerable manufacturing costs and installing expenses. Ultimately, the conventional device has no alternative but to be used in the limited environment where a great quantity of test tubes are treated for example at large scale hospitals, institutes, and so on.